Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 07
is the 7th episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury and the 109th episode of the Metal Saga. It first aired in Japan on May 15, 2011 and aired in America on November 24, 2012. Plot In a village near the ancient Mohenjodaro Ruins, a Beyblade tournament is commencing. Contestants battle their way to get to the top and Ryuga, who is on his own search for the Legendary Bladers, enters. He battles and blows the competition away. In the semi-finals he fiercely defeats his opponent. Ryuga is searching for the Star Fragment but despite this, he does not wait for the finals and abrubtly leaves. Suddenly, a mysterious figure stops him in his path and reveals himself to be Kenta. Ryuga questions who Kenta is and Kenta topples over explaining that he one of Gingka's friends. Kenta wants Ryuga to help Gingka and Co. on their quest to find the Legendary Bladers. Ryuga does not comprehend and attempts to leave. Kenta challenges Ryuga to a battle, in which he loses. Ryuga decides to leave at that moment in time and Kenta refuses to allow this to happen and follows him on a trackless path to convince him to help Gingka and Co. They travel through mountains, jungles and other dangerous roads as Kenta attempts to convince Ryuga. The two meet a tiger in the jungle. Kenta gets frightened and attempts to climb a tree but fails while Ryuga just scares the tiger away with his stature. Kenta then proceeds to continue follow Ryuga. Meanwhile, Gingka and Co. are training their hardest. Benkei throws trees at Kyoya in which he uses Fang Leone to destroy them, Gingka trains hard when launching Cosmic Pegasus with Madoka while Yuki does some research on the Legendary Bladers. Day turns into night, when Ryuga and Kenta camp for the night. Ryuga eats a fruit and sleeps while Kenta who is hungry, is deciding on whether to eat one of Ryuga's fruit. Kenta dreams of him and Ryuga arriving at Gingka and co where Ryuga has agreed to help Gingka and Co. throw Kenta up in the air in happiness. He attempts to launch his Bey to obtain it but Ryuga wakes up to defend his fruit and launches Kenta back; he then goes back to sleep. Later, a dust storm commences as Kenta is having difficulty to convince Ryuga. It starts to rain as Kenta fainted on the floor. When he wakes up, he finds Ryuga waiting for him and follows him. The two make camp again as Ryuga eats a fish on a stick. Kenta still hasn't eaten and is desperate so Ryuga gives one to him. Kenta then eats it as Ryuga tells him to go after he has finished. Kenta begins to cry, and said that he will never leave Ryuga until he helps Gingka. Ryuga asked why he was doing this, and Kenta said that this is the thing that only he can do. Ryuga then tells him to keep challenging him, and see if he can get him to be serious. Major Events *Ryuga enters a tournament *Kenta encounters Ryuga. *Kenta begins following Ryuga. *Ryuga agrees to join the search for the Legendary Bladers. Characters *Kenta Yumiya *Ryuga *Gingka Hagane *Madoka Amano *Kyoya Tategami *Benkei Hanawa *Yuki Mizusawa *"King Indus" Taru *Audience Beyblades *Flame Sagittario C145S (Kenta's; Featured) *L-Drago Destructor F:S (Ryuga's) *Cosmic Pegasus F:D (Gingka's) *Fang Leone 130W2D (Kyoya's) *Mercury Anubius 85XF (Yuki's) *Ray Gasher 100MF ("King Indus" 's) Featured Beybattles New *"King Indus" (Ray Gasher 100MF) vs. Ryuga (L-Drago Destructor F:S ) = Ryuga (L-Drago Destructor F:S) *Kenta Yumiya (Flame Sagittario C145S ) vs. Ryuga (L-Drago Destructor F:S ) = Ryuga (L-Drago Destructor F:S) wins multiple times Continued None Trivia *This episode contains Gingka's least amount of physical screentime, being less than a single minute. **Similarly, this episode contains Kenta's most screen time to date. *This episode re-introduces the Special Moves featured in the previous two seasons, starting with Ray Gasher's special move and then on Flame Sagittario's Flame Claw. Videos . Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Episodes